Coming clean
by puplebow
Summary: Crisscolfer RPF, Darren and Chris are together, Darren comes out to his family because until then he'd always left out the fact that he likes guys.


**AN: I don't know them, I don't own them, I don't think they are as I pretend they are. Borrowed their names and played around with it in my fantasy's.  
>This one-shot is actually chapter 2 of my story 'Take me for what I am', but most people don't read that one past chapter one because of themes used in the rest of the story. This one is completely safe though, if you don't know the original story, please take a look at it. You can find it at my profile.<br>I hope you like it, please review, it makes my day. Love 3  
><strong>

"You know Chris, next week when I'm going home, I'll tell my family about you. "  
>"What? But I thought…"<br>"Well I want to brag about how I managed to get the most amazing guy in the world."

So maybe Darren hadn't been honest for all those years, he certainly was not straight. His previous relationships weren't a lie, he honestly liked the girls he had been with, but well he also honestly liked Chris and a bunch of other guys. He'd known for a long time, but never really felt the need to tell anyone about it if he wasn't dating a guy. So now at 24 he still had to come out, maybe Chuck suspected but other than him Darren didn't think people thought he was anything other than straight, despite his love for Disney, nail polish and pink sunglasses. Now it was finally time for him to tell people, he and Chris were going strong and he wanted people to know about it because hell yeah he had the best boyfriend ever.

When he came home, he told Chuck (who was there for the week too) first. While he'd always thought his brother would be fine with it, he was nervous. Scared that his brother would reject him, scared that people would hate him, scared that people would be mad at Chris for 'turning' him, scared that everything would be different. As soon as he could he managed to pull his brother upstairs to their old room and they sat down on one of the beds.  
>"I have to tell you something." A long pause in which Chuck put his hand on Darren's shoulder came and went when Darren continued stuttering.<br>"I haven't been honest with everyone for years. I'm actually not straight, I'm bisexual and I have a boyfriend." Chuck pulled Darren into a huge bear hug, how could Darren even think about lying about that. Did he fail in being a good brother, did he ever make Darren think he didn't like people who are bi.  
>"That's cool, I kind of always knew you were bi. But why did you hide it man, it's not like you have to hide things like that from me and from mom and dad. You know we don't care about that. Who's the lucky guy? Do I know him?"<br>"I was just so scared okay. Even if you always supported everything, I was just so scared you wouldn't accept me. It's Chris, we've been together for a month now. It took some time convincing him I'm not straight."  
>"You idiot, I'd still love you even if you were some sort of serial killer. You're my brother and I'll love you whatever you are or do. And that would totally explain your obsession with him. How serious are things, I mean are you taking him home anytime soon or not?"<br>"Love you too bro, love you too. I'm not obsessed with Chris! I just like him a lot. Things are pretty serious, I think I'm going to bring him home the next visit. I'm thinking about asking him to move in when filming starts again, he's looking for a new place and he sleeps over most of the time already so why not."  
>"Just be careful, I really don't want to kick his ass for hurting you. I mean he has swords and I value my life." Chuck messed up Darren's hair.<p>

Just then their mom's voice sounded from downstairs, calling that dinner was ready.

After they ate dinner, which was delicious, he'd missed his mom's cooking, Darren decided that he'd tell his parents now. He was still on a high from when Chuck had reacted good, so he felt relatively good with doing it now.  
>"Mom, dad, I have to tell you something." Chucks hand gave his knee a squeeze under the table to show his brother some support.<br>"Oh honey, are you alright, are your friends alri…"  
>"Mom, it's nothing bad. It's just something that I probably should have told you years ago and now it's even harder to tell you." he took a deep breath "I'm bisexual and me and my boyfriend are very happy together. I've known for about eleven years that I was attracted to other boys, but I've only been sure about who I am for nine. My current boyfriend is my first relationship with a guy that's gotten serious, so I never had any reason to tell you, besides being honest." Darren was nervously looking down to his hands, playing around with his fingers and doing everything to not look at them. He didn't want to see their faces yet, while he thought they'd react well he was afraid of rejection. He loved his parents and he didn't want to live without them, but if they made him chose between them and who he truly was he was going to chose himself. In an instant he felt his mother's arms close around him.<br>"Sweetheart we have known for years, it's alright, bring him with you next time. It's Chris isn't it?"  
>"How did you know everything, I've been so careful with everything."<br>"We're your parents, it's our job to know these things. And sweetheart, you haven't been careful enough, I knew all about your crush on Jason back in high school."


End file.
